The First Day of School
by icalledmylovefalselove
Summary: Hehe its a true story happened to me im rememberin it and im like hey i was like bella n he was like edward and... KABOOM! this story happened. Bella and Edward met on the beach. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people of the world!**

**Yeah, so this is a short little one-shot about my version of how Bella and Edward meet.**

**It includes lotsa other characters, too though!**

**All-human, of course (cause that's my fave)**

**Oh, and there is one little difference:**

**THIS IS NONFICTION!**

**That's right, people, don't let names fool you, because this story is true, and its all about me!**

**Well, was. It happened this summer, but I changed all the names around.**

**So just sayin: ALL CHARACTERS REPRESENT REALPEOPLE!!!**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

I sighed as the door swung shut behind me. The plain, white walls of my homeroom looked uninviting to say the least. Mr. Montell was sitting by his computer, letting everyone know using the projector that showed everything on the computer that he was playing online chess, and that he was losing.

People were chatting at their desks, probably discussing their oh-so-delightful summers. I went over to the back of the classroom and sat in one of the 2 empty seats, which I assumed was mine. The other two people, who I saw were Jessica and Angela, nodded shyly at me and said, "Hey, Bella."

In other words, I really, really hated the first day of school.

How could my life have taken such a fall in one day? My summer had been great, though. I sighed and reminisced…

I fanned my beach towel out by the ends, letting it fall slowly onto the soft sand of the beach. It was mid-August, and the summer turned out to be a drag. I had spent the first two weeks at a camp with my 2 best friends, Alice and Rosalie. Mike and Eric had come along, as well, but Eric had been busy with his girlfriend, Michelle, and Mike was flirting around with the rest of the camp girls. It was a funny sight, but what was even better was being in the presence of Jacob.

Jacob Black. It made me sigh just thinking of his tall structure, and his soft, long hair that was framed around an amazingly tanned body. I hadn't really spoken to him until the pool party, where he came up with a nickname for me: Chimes. He came up with nicknames for other people, too, but I liked to think of myself as the special first.

I had a huge crush on him, but it was soon gone when I noticed what really went on. He was always trying to impress Lauren, my evil cabin mate, and I was extremely jealous.

It was hard getting over him, but I knew that I was really close. Just the day before I had come to the beach, I went to a fountain and made a wish, not on a penny, but on a dollar coin, that I would find someone else. And it was amazing how fast and well that had worked out.

So I was tanning on the beach. My baby sister, Renesmee, was sleeping on her own towel. My brother, Emmett, was surfing and my parents, Renee and Charlie, were at the bar just a few yards away. I looked up from behind my red-rimmed sunglasses just in time to see my parents heading over to us. I waved to them, and I noticed that my mom's eyes were not trained at me, but at something behind me.

"Elizabeth! Edward!" she shouted in a high, squeaky voice that I did not recognize at all as my mother's. I turned around and grabbed my face immediately in a way that was probably making me look like a freak because, standing before me, were the most beautiful people I had ever set my eyes on.

The man, who was probably Edward, had bronze, curly hair that hung in his eyes. His eyes were a warm brown and his cheekbones were high and large. The woman, who I assumed was Elizabeth, had hair the color of onyx that cascaded down her back elegantly and eyes and intimidating bright green. They were both beautiful, but they could not compare with the boy next to them, who could only be their son.

He looked to be around my age, 17. His body wasn't too muscular, but it wasn't bony, either. He had killer abs, I could see that right through his shirt. But what really caught my eye was his face.

He had his father's bronze hair, except his was straight and stood up on edge. It framed his high, large cheekbones perfectly. He had full lips and his mother's bright green eyes. But his were somewhat different than his mother's. They had a strange look to them. They pleaded, they wanted, but I knew they didn't have to work that hard. He could have probably gotten anything he wanted with his looks.

I let go of my face quickly, hoping that they hadn't seen the shocked and amazed look that was imprinted on my face a second before. My mom ran at the two adults and hugged them fiercely, the way she did to our relatives when she hasn't seen them for a long time. "Renee?" the woman says incredulously. "What… what are you doing here?! It's been years!"

My mom kissed both of their cheeks quickly and said, "Well, you're the one to talk! How did we lose contact 14 years ago?"

Ah. So they were friends for a while, I could see that, I thought. My mom's head flicked around quickly. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up. The book that I held flew out of my hand and the blanket I had wrapped around me fell down, showing my bikini. The top was a light blue halter and the bottom was some dark blue shorts. Alice told me a million times that I looked fantastic in the pair, but I wasn't comfortable showing it off.

_ I found out then that Alice was telling the truth. The handsome boy gawked at me and gulped. I smiled shyly at them. "Liz, Eddie, this is my daughter, Bella. My son, Emmett, is surfing and over here is my little girl, Renesmee. But I don't believe that I met this young man when we last saw each other?" she let out the last sentence as a question._

_Elizabeth smiled proudly and grabbed the boy's shoulder lovingly. "This is my son, Edward Junior. I believe he might be the same age as Bella. Seventeen, correct?" she turned to me and asked._

_I nodded. All of the adults smiled smugly. "Well," my mother said. "Would you two like to accompany me to the bar? I am sure that the two big ones can take care of everything here." She looked at me, making sure that this is all right._

_"Its fine, mom. You go have fun," I said encouragingly. Liz, Edward Senior, and my mother walked away, and I was left with an angel._

_"So, do you live around here?" a velvety voice asked from behind me. I immediately felt limp and weak, so I plopped down onto me towel and looked over at Edward._

_"I live far away in probably the worst town in the world, if you really want to know," I responded gloomily._

_Edward sat flung his towel, just as I had done when I arrived and it landed right next to mine. He sat down and leaned over so his breath was warm in my ear. "Ah, but there are so many other things that I really want to know about you, Bella," he whispered seductively in my ear._

_He pulled his face away and gave my body a look-over. This gave me both an uncomfortable and amazingly jumpy feeling. "Well, we can get one thing straight for sure. You are beautiful."_

_I blushed furiously and Edward chuckled. "Your blush is cute," he said. He leaned in so our faces were only centimeters apart. My heart was racing a mile a minute and I could tell, from our intense closeness, that Edward's was, as well. Huh. That's unusual, I thought. "I like it. I could see right through your façade, you know. This is new to you. Different, in a way, and you like it. You enjoy new things. I do to. Now there is just one thing I want to try."_

_He leaned his face ever closer to mine and I was surprised to feel his soft lips on mine gently. It was a bit too forward of him to kiss me when we only knew each other for about 5 minutes, but who is to say that I didn't enjoy it anyway?_

_We had spent about 5 additional minutes kissing after that, and when we finally stopped, we talked. We talked a lot. He told me about his ex-girlfriend, Tanya and I told him about Jacob. We sat there awkwardly after that, but soon we both got over it and started talking again._

_My brother, Emmett, came over about a half hour later, soaked through and through. "Hey, Bella," he said teasingly, "Who's your new boyfriend?"_

_I didn't correct him there. After that kiss, I had no idea what we were. "Emmett, this is Edward. His parents are really close friends with mom. Edward, this is my brother, Emmett."_

_They shook hands politely. Edward beamed up at Emmett and said, "Wow, I saw you riding those waves. Your pretty good, man."_

_Emmett tried to keep a straight face, but I could see that the flattery had taken the toll on him Edward had intended it to. "Thanks, man," he replied. "You wanna ride?"_

_Edward shrugged. "Sure," he said nonchalantly. "Just give me a sec." Emmett shrugged and ran at the ocean. Edward stood up and took off his shirt, revealing a better view of his body's amazing perfection. He bent down and kissed my lips quickly but passionately. I hoped we would be able to see each other again some other time soon after that, but I knew the chances were small, since my family was leaving 3 days later._

_I watched Edward surf. He had amazing skills with a board, I had to admit. I felt jealous. Not of Edward for being able to surf so well, but of my brother. My brother, who was having a great time with Edward right then._

_Edward came back about an hour later. He was drenched all over, and when he saw me, he sat down on his towel, placing his board next to him, and leaned over to kiss me. His lips tasted salty in an amazingly delicious way. We did this for about 10 more minutes, and then broke apart when probably the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me in my entire life occurred._

_"Uh," someone from behind us said uncertainly, then coughed a bit. Edward and I split apart quickly and looked up to see our families looking down at us uncomfortably. Even Renesmee, who I thought was still asleep, was in my mother's arms, clapping excitedly. I blushed so much; I thought my cheeks were being ripped off._

_"Sissy," she said happily, "You finally have a boyfriend!" Everyone laughed at this, including Edward. I even giggled a bit. Renesmee loved discussing relationships with me, even when it made me feel uncomfortable. The laughter died down and changed into an awkward silence._

_"Well, this sucks," Emmett spoke up. "We were watching you two go at it forever, and you ruined it."_

_"Emmett!" my mother shouted disapprovingly._

_We waited for the rage that filled our inner circle to die down, then my dad, for the first time in a while, said, "Well, you guys are kinda fast." He noticed Edward and my confused gazes and explained, "We were down by the bar and were talking about how you two would be the perfect couple. We spoke too soon, I see." I blushed yet again, and when I looked over at Edward I was surprised to see a bit of pink lighting up his pale cheeks, as well._

_When, finally, everyone's laughter died down at our blushes, we exchanged goodbyes. I had hugged Edward Senior and Elizabeth already, and then I was on Edward. He was clapping my brother on the back, but when he saw me standing there he let go of Emmett's shoulder and stood in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Stay in touch," I murmured into his ear._

_He lifted his hand and cupped my cheek gently. I started the kiss this time, starting out light and then more passionate. When we split up, I finally noticed that all eyes were on us, and I blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that night._

_So there I was, thinking about the marvelous time Edward and I had together on the beach as Mr. Montell called attendance. I muttered "Here" absentmindedly when he called my name. I wasn't really concentrating on the names he was listing until he called one out that caught my attention. "Edward Cullen?"_

_I sighed. There must have been a new kid named Edward. What a strange coincidence, I thought, just as my angel stepped into the room and said in that soft voice that I loved, "Here."_

_Every girl in the room gasped at his beauty. I couldn't control my shock. His piercing green eyes looked around the room, probably searching for the empty seat. I stood up and his head snapped quickly to me, and then he was smiling. He was smiling my favorite smile, that gorgeous crooked smile, and then he was there in front of me, and I was in his arms…_

_I hugged him close. I looked up and saw that Edward, my Edward, was smiling down at me. "What are you doing here?" I managed to choke out._

_"Surprise," he murmured. He leaned down just as I drew is face close, and we kissed passionately. People were gawking at us, even Mr. Montell, and they started clapping. I felt embarrassed. What are they seeing, looking at us from the outside? Probably two strangers who somehow felt a connection and started making out._

_But I was in Edward's arms, so all my cares seemed to slip away…_

_And at that moment, I made a decision._

_I loved the first day of school._

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

_**Ya like?**_

_**Ya dislike?**_

_**Please like…**_

_**Yeah so I was just thinking about the time when this happened to me, and I was letting it all out, and I'm like "Wow, he's like Edward and im like Bella wow…"**_

_**So it kinda grew on me.**_

_**Ok, so we didn't kiss in front of the whole class when it happened to me, but we did hug in a way that people stared, believe me!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**And while you're at it, take a look at my story-in-progress, Freedom of a Kiss!**_

_**It's going really great!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Tammy**_


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of the car and into the uncomfortable scrutiny of the sun's rays. They tickled the exposed skin of my arms. My face was protected by large, red-rimmed sunglasses and a black hat lined with silver. I didn't think my outfit left a bad impression at all, after 15 minutes of hard matching. Such things were greatly important on such a day, and in such a location, as well.

It was most important to me to leave a good impression after the two weeks ended, especially after the year before, when all the other campers had left was a faint memory of a strange girl with bright green glasses and a knack for getting hyper who wanted a camp makima experience to remember. But I had improved. I knew I had.

First and best of all, the glasses were gone. The paint was falling already and they made my nose looked misformed, so I had simply stopped using them and had discovered that I was fine without them. The platinum blonde highlights had completely grown out, so that my hair was near black, and curled in soft ringlets down, an inch or two below my shoulders. The hideous braces were gone, as well, so that I looked fresh and new.

I walked up until I reached the dark blue canopy, where I laid my duffel bag and small backpack. Then I turned to my parents.

"We'll miss you, sweety," Remmy said. I had long since stopped calling my parents mom and dad. Their first names had grown on me. I hugged my mother gently around the waist, then turned to my dad.

He sucked in a huge breath, as if preparing for a long speech, but instead let it out reluctantly and hugged me. "See ya later, kiddo," he said roughly into my ear. My father was like me in many ways. One of them was the way he does not enjoy sad times. But I had learned over the course of one year that you have got to live through sad times. Nonetheless, I knew my father, and I knew that he did care, even with his strangely protective and shy attitude. My parents walked away from me, and I felt more alone than ever.

I learned, in the course of one hour, that I was in a group called Aztec, and that within this group were smaller groups that were centered around our rooming arrangements, so that we would be in the same group as our roommates. After putting all my belongings away in a room full of screeching foreign girls, I left the building and entered the Aztec's meeting zone. There were several little groups, all containing strangers, except a few people I recognized from the year before. Finally, without much of a choice, I sat down on a metal bench to the side next to a stranger. I couldn't see a lot of his face, since his head was turned away, but I could see that he had a very thin, tall body that seemed muscle-and-fatless and shaggy brown hair.

When I sat down, he turned his head to me. I turned my head away shyly, feeling a blush crawling against my skin as I felt his eyes burn into the back of my head. Finally, after all the confusion in my mind on what to do about his uncomfortable staring, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.  
I turned my head slowly. My hair fell annoyingly into my eyes, and I brushed it impatiently and tucked it behind my ear. "Yes?" I asked, rather rudely, of him, then immediately caught myself in the act and tried to make my expression apologetically calm.  
He seemed not to notice my harsh tone, though, because he responded in a rough yet kind voice, "Hey, I'm Ron-Lee. Sorry for freakin' you out, I'm new and these people are creeping me out. What's your name?" I was relieved by his kindness, and smiled shyly at him. My smile seemed to boost his confidence, since he smiled radiantly back. He was certainly not handsome, but he seemed like a good friend.  
"I'm Ella," I responded. "It is kinda freaky, isn't it?" I continued. "It's my second year here, and I still feel all weird." I looked into his lazy-looking eyes, and he looked back, only in a different way that I did not understand. "Hey," I said slowly. "You look familiar..."  
He rolled his eyes and sighed, jokingly annoyed. "Why does everyone say that?" And then, when he made that face, I recognized him.  
I gasped dramatically and started poking his face, which he seemed to think was funny, because he giggled. He _giggled._ There was already something strange about the boy.  
"You look like John fucking Lennon!" I gasped again. He looked at me incredulously.  
"That was probably the randomest thing I have ever heard!" He choked, and somehow, that made the joke even more funny, so I laughed harder. He joined in after a few seconds. There we were, two goofballs laughing on the bench, where I thought no one noticed us but, in fact, everyone who mattered did.  
After a while of discussing our hometowns, Ron-Lee, who I had nicknamed Lennon, and I went looking for people I knew from last year. After a bit of searching, we found Benji, an old friend of mine. He was with Daniel, a conceited jerk whom you couldn't help but love. Beside him was his best friend, Jacob. I dreaded seeing him for the whole year, and there he sat, proud of his being and uncaring towards my secret sulking. Jacob had known of my adoration towards him the year before and had been rude and uncaring about it, and yet I had kept falling. But in the past year, I had learned from my terrible mistake. I was not so voluntary. I was not useless under the gaze of his large, brown eyes.

And so, I sat by him casually and greeted everyone with my usual silly smile, cheery voice, and light blush. I congratulated myself in my head for the success of a nearly-normal attitude. I could already see that the difference in my behavior had stirred approval in several peoples' faces.  
We began talking of the activities we knew would come. The Aztec trip to the farmlands. The color war. The pool party and finally, the 'Prom'. By the time we had finished our conversation, it was time for the usual head counselor's speech. We went to sit down with the rest of the camp, and, in the process, accidentally scattered. When I looked around, I found myself beside a spazzy girl named Shane and a blonde, uncaring girl named Naomi, both from my group and both, coincidentally, my roommates. To my other side was Lennon. 100 pairs of curious Aztec eyes looked up at the two tribe leaders.  
I was sure that they were sisters. The both had rat-like brown hair, the kind that is frizzy and mismatched and is not considered beautiful. They both wore completely yellow. They both wore oversized sunglasses, even on my scale, and I usually wore fairly large sunglasses. They both seemed to glare down at us in distaste, as if we did not live up to their expectations. The one to the left began, in a raspy voice, a declaration of how we are to be the Best Aztec tribe Camp Makima has ever seen, and how we will prove that in only two weeks and so on and so forth. I rolled my eyes, thoroughly annoyed. Now all we needed was a trombone playing funeral music, and my worst nightmare would be complete, I thought exasperatedly.  
I looked around to see if I wasn't the only one who was bored out of their mind, and was not surprised at all to discover that I wasn't. I was surprised, though, to find that Lennon was staring at me with some kind of ferocity. I tried to raise one eyebrow, which, as usual, did not work. I had never been able to do that. Still, my meaning was clear, and he smiled slightly and turned his head back to the counselor leaders, whose names, I had discovered, were Ramit and Annie, but I couldn't let go of the feeling that he was thinking about me.  
After another 5 minutes or so of the boring speech, I could feel it coming to a close and began to listen again. "And so," Annie concluded, "Let us feast on these delicious cold and yummy things!" And boxes were spread, each of them full of a different flavor of popsicles. I guessed she simply forgot the name, but her replacing word for it was, indeed, hilarious. Everyone immediately began making inappropriate gestures with their 'cold and yummy things'.  
Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned to see that it was Lennon, offering me a strawberry popsicle. I took it, glad that I had not had to go through the hassle of reaching in one of the boxes, but I was perplexed at the way he was treating me. No guy was ever that kind to me. I put my mind to figuring out what it was.  
Lennon and I unwrapped our popsicles, and Lennon went to throw away the wrappers. Again, a strange show of kindness. When he came back, I tapped him on the shoulder, grinned at him mischievously, and began licking and sucking on the popsicle, a bit too passionately. "Mmm," I moaned. "This cold and yummy thing is so GOOD!" He chuckled and eagerly (a bit too eagerly) began doing the same thing. I heard several chuckles from behind me and turned to see who it was.  
It was Benji, Daniel, and Jacob. Ben was laughing while trying to bite off a large part of the popsicle. Daniel and Jacob, though, were smiling at me in a way that made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I glared at them for a second, annoyed, then turned back around to stare at the crowd of Aztecs around me.

A few minutes later, when I was looking into my phonebook to make sure that the page with my parents' numbers was still there, I looked up to see Benji two inches from my face, with a cheeky grin on his face. I laughed heartily. It was a private joke we had created years ago, when we went to religious school together. I slapped his face lightly and playfully, and he stepped back a bit. I took one last look around and was surprised to discover that everyone was heading away back to their rooms. I understood; it was time to unpack. I left my friends with a small wave and smile and went to my room. The last I saw of them before I rounded the corner was Benji walking away to his room, but Lennon staring at me with fervor.  
1 hour later, I was completely unpacked and settled down in my part of the room. I went outside to see if anyone else was in the Aztec meeting place, done with their simple chore and bored out of their minds. Instead, I found a box of pears. I knew, from the year before, that halfway through morning activities and lunch, we had snack, and since it was the Aztec meeting place, I found it appropriate to take a pear, make sure it wasn't beaten, and took a big bite out of it.

The flavor was a bit off, but it was good enough, and so I took another bite. I walked around a bit. The meeting place for the Aztecs was a yard with a few trees bordering it and two tables in the center. It was situated right in front of the girls' rooms, and a bit down the road that trailed off to one side of the girls' rooms were the boys' rooms, so all the Aztecs were in the same general area.

I sat down, not on one of the tables' benches, but on the table itself. I daydreamed a bit, while looking around subconsciously. I thought about my secret plan to come back from camp happy and improved. But at that moment, when I was there, with only a few friends, each with their own flaws, I found the mere thought of that nearly impossible.

I sighed and tossed my half-eaten pear into the waste basket, and went to sit on the ground beneath a tree in the shade. The grass had a bit of dew left from the night before, but just enough to keep it green, but not wet and uncomfortable to lie on. I lowered my back slowly to the ground, stretched my arms up, feeling the muscles relax, and placed them beneath my head in a comfortable position. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to clear my head, but instead dozing off...

I woke up about 15 minutes later. Everyone was sitting around, eating pears. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed that I was asleep, and if so that I had woken up. It didn't seem like anyone did. I sighed. It was the usual response. I looked around one last time, hopeful that someone would beckon me over to talk to them, and, with a final defeated sigh, went to my room to pointlessly reorganize my belongings.


End file.
